Love In Paradise
by Angelamcvey
Summary: Humphrey and Camille begin a relationship and where will this lead them
1. Chapter 1

Love in Paradise

Chapter1

Here she was Camille Bordey ready at the airport in Saint Marie to start a new life in Paris; she was going to miss everyone, Florence, Dwayne, her mother Catherine but the person she was going to miss even more was DI Humphrey Goodman.

2hours Earlier

The team all gathered in Catherine's Bar where a small farewell was in place to send of Camille on her journey everyone was sad to see her go but Humphrey was heartbroken the woman he loved and possible the woman of his dreams was leaving now it was time to tell her how he felt so walking up to her

"Camille, can I have a word please"

"Sure"

Walking outside to a quite area near the bar

"Humphrey was wrong are you hurt tell me"

"Yes, I am hurt but not injured type of way in here Camille" pointing to his heart "And hurts so much I can't take it anymore and I had to do something about it"

"Okay, so someone's broke your heart who is it"

"You Camille"

"What"

"You, I am heartbroken because you leaving and because I am love with you and I tried to tell you but now your leaving I couldn't do anything about it and now I am thinking about what we could have been or what we could have and I wanted all of it Camille with you so it's up to you now you can go to Paris and I would not follow you but If you stay in Saint Marie then I want to give us a go If you'll have me"

"Humphrey, I can't not with you, not like this"

Then Catherine shouted to Camille

"Camille, you need to go you flight is in an hour"

"Thanks Mum, Goodbye Humphrey" giving him a kiss on the check

"Bye Camille"

Camille then walked to the cab

"Camille…I" said Humphrey

"I know"

Then the car drove a crying Camille to the airport

Present

Camille was staring to her ticket then ran out the airport to catch a cab

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Humphrey was drinking his last beer before Catherine shut the bar as Florence and Dwayne had already gone home

"Humphrey, I think it's time to go home"

"I know thanks Catherine, I will see you later"

"Bye Humphrey"

Then Humphrey walked out the bar along the street to

"Humphrey, Humphrey"

Humphrey turned to the person who was shouting his name

"Camille"

Then Camille walked up to him and said

"I can't do it, I can't run away any longer I love you, I love you"

Then Humphrey got a hold of Camille to kiss her passionately on the lips, they melted in each other's arms not caring who was looking what just mattered was them.

"Come on back to mine Bordey"

"Yes I think that's a good idea. Sir"

"Well then let's go"

With their hands locked they walked back together to Humphrey's home not as police officers but now as a couple


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Paradise

Chapter 2

Humphrey woke up with the woman he loved for so long beside him. It was strange to wake up beside Camille, she never went to Paris but stayed here with him as soon as he tried to stood up Camille woke up.

"Morning" said a very sleepy Camille

"Morning"

"Come back to bed Humphrey"

"I can't I had a phone call from Dwayne there's been a murder at the old Saint Marie Castle"

"Okay"

"Camille, can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"I know we haven't been together long but will you marry me"

Just as Camille was about to answer Humphrey's phone rang

"Humphrey Goodman….Dwayne ok I will be there in 10mins ….Right Bye"

"You need to go"

"Yeah, leave the answer for tonight when we tell everyone we are together okay, Love you" he said walking out the door to the car.

Camille looked at her suitcase still packed for the life in Paris. But what will she do Go to Paris or Marry Humphrey she was scared of commitment so getting dressed she knew what she had to do

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 years later

"Sergeant Bordey"

"Yes sir"

"We have an undercover mission for you, Lee Kingsley massive drug lord and just last week wanted for Murder for George Hamilton in Saint Marie"

"Okay sir will get on it" her phone rang "Yes Camille Bordey"

"Hey its Maria at the Le Mile Nursery I am just to call that Kayla is not feeling well and we have to send her home, Is there any way you can come and collect her"

"Well I can't I am still at work and we have no family and all my friends are working"

"Why don't I bring Kayla to you work, I am sure if I put some colouring pages she wouldn't be a bother"

"Yeah Sure that will be fine"

"Well we be there in 15 mins

15 mins later

"Hey Maria how is she" glaring down at her 4 year old daughter

"She was sick on the way here, I gave her some water just before we got here"

"Okay trouble you can sit in my office and lay down of the sofa"

"Okay mummy "

"I will see you later Maria" walking back to her office

Just then a voice stopped Camille on her track

"Camille is that you"

"Humphrey"

Just then Camille heard her office door open

"Mummy can I get a pink crayon please"


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in Paradise **

**CHAPTER 3**

"**Kayla can you back in to the office and I will get you a pink crayon in a sec"**

"**Okay mummy" said a disappointed Kayla**

"**You have a daughter" said Humphrey shocked over that Camille had a daughter and she was exactly looked like a version of him and a bit of Camille**

"**Yeah Kayla"**

"**What age is she?"**

"**4"**

"**4 years ago you left Saint Marie and now you have a 4 year old daughter"**

"**Humphrey it's complicated"**

"**Is it she's mine isn't she ….. Kayla is my daughter"**

"**Yes she is Kayla is yours Humphrey"**

"**Why didn't you tell me about her?"**

"**Well I couldn't could I having a new job doing undercover and I fell pregnant that night I stayed with you"**

"**Does anyone else know about Kayla?"**

"**My mum"**

"**Catherine knew about Kayla"**

"**Yes"**

"**I need to go"**

"**Humphrey please" as Humphrey walked away from the French Police station"**

"**Mummy can I get my pink crayon"**

"**No Kayla, you know what let me call my boss and we can go home"**

**And that is what she her boss let her have as much time off that she needed**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**He was a dad, It was shock that he felt when he seen Kayla her golden brown curls hanging from the French pleat with her pink dress she also had Camille's anger and you could tell but what hurt him the most was he missed out in Kayla's life being there for Camille when she gave birth to her, when she started to talk and walk and all the small things. He didn't know how he would be as a father to Kayla he vowed to be there for her when she needed it but one problem was that Camille and Kayla where living in Paris and he living in Saint Maria**

**He took out his phone and dialled a number that reached Saint Marie, Camille's mother Catherine**

"**Catherine speaking"**

"**Hey it's me"**

"**Humphrey how you doing darling how's Paris"**

"**I fine and Paris is good but I know"**

"**Know what"**

"**I Know about Kayla"**

"**Humphrey, Camille thought it was best if you didn't know about Kayla"**

"**She's my daughter. I had a right"**

"**Humphrey you have to talk to Camille about this"**

"**Okay thanks Catherine speak to you soon"**

**Then DCI Jonas approached him**

"**Humphrey Goodman"**

"**Yes"**

"**Hi I am DCI Jonas, sergant Camille Bordey home was found a wreck and missing but this was a note for you"**

"**Thanks"**

**It read**

**Humphrey**

**YOU WANT HER BRING THE KID TO SAINT MARIE WAIT FOR FUTHER DETAILS AND NO ONE GETS HARMED.**

**HURRY **

"**What about her daughter Kayla"**

"**Kayla was staying at her friend's house and now is in the Police Station and if anything where to happen to sergant Camile Bordey, Kayla would be sent to you**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On a beach in Saint Marie**

"**You drink miss"**

"**Thanks"**

"**Ah Lee Kinsley is it done"**

"**Yes, Camille is in the warehouse and Humphrey Goodman got the note"**

"**Well its time to see what he cares for his lover or his daughter"**

"**Sally,this isn't a game, this could be dangerous"**

"**Well let the games begin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in Paradise**

**Return to Saint Marie**

**Humphrey looked at the note Camille and his daughter was in danger.**

"**DCI Jonas can you take me to Kayla please"**

"**Sure not a problem"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Camille couldn't move her hand there where tied very tight then suddenly the door open to reveal. The ex-Sally Goodman**

"**Sally helps me to try and escape"**

"**I am afraid I can't do that Camille"**

"**What"**

"**See I can't just let go my prize away so easily and Poor Humphrey what must he have felt knowing all this time you were in Paris with his daughter, his own flesh and blood, Camille you disappoint me"**

**Camille was looking at the floor when Sally harsh words kept on coming**

"**You see Camille, Humphrey when he was with me he didn't want kids and you see when he says that to me then you and the beautiful little Kayla just sometimes it can hurt someone inside even Humphrey Goodman funny enough"**

"**You plan to hurt me to get Humphrey"**

"**No Darling, your daughter how would Humphrey like to lose Kayla"**

"**Don't you dare"**

"**Well its your or Kayla now I will get someone to get you something to eat"**

**As she walked away **

"**Humphrey wont bring Kayla here"**

"**To late Honey he's on a plane with Kayla here"**

**As Sally left the room she was captive in Camille hoped if it came to her or her daughter to live she would hope Humphrey would pick Kayla, she thought that Kayla could live in Saint Marie with Humphrey and her mother, Kayla would help Humphrey get some closer if she did die but now that didn't matter Humphrey was bring Kayla here where all there lives could change**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Humphrey walked into the Paris Police Station he didn't tell the DCI when he had Kayla he was going to return to Saint Marie and rescue Camille unknown to the situation DCI Jonas asked where Kayla was**

"**She just along here, Humphrey"**

**Kayla was sitting in a room just colouring in with her favourite pink crayon as DCI Jonas approached her immediately she stopped what she was doing**

"**Kayla remember me"**

"**You where the funny man that always falls down"**

"**Yes I am"**

"**I have someone here very special and hes going to look after you for a while okay"**

"**No, I want mummy"**

**Just then Humphrey approached his daughter**

"**Kayla, mummy has been taken by bad people and where going to somewhere so you can be safe"**

"**Where's that"**

"**A place called Saint Marie"**

"**I am not allowed to go on holiday I have school tomorrow"**

"**Well you special because you are allowed to go on holiday"**

**Then a smile was on Kayla's face she looked so happy. When Kayla walked out of the room to get her things together DCI Jonas was angry**

"**Camille wont want Kayla in Saint Marie"**

"**I have no other choice"**

"**Okay we will get I contact as soon as we hear anything"**

"**Thanks, Kayla are you ready to go"**

"**Ready"**

**As soon they got in a car to take them to the airport Humphrey phoned the Saint Marie Police Station then Florence answered the phone**

"**Saint Marie Police Station"**

"**Florence"**

"**Humphrey hows Paris"**

"**Get everyone together I am coming home and bring my daughter, Camille's in danger"**

"**What no time to explain just meet me at the Airport and ask Dwayne if he still knows Luis the hacker to hack into my text message and find out where it came from"**

"**Will do Sir"**

**Then Humphrey hung up then suddenly a text messages beeped from his phone**

**HUMPHREY**

**TIME FOR A CATCH UP AND I WANT TO MEET LITTLE KAYLA AND YES CAMILLE IS FINE JUST WANT TO TALK**

**SALLY**

**X**

**It was Sally his Ex wanted to hurt Kayla and Camille as soon he found out who it was he was straight on phone to Florence **

"**Florence its me"**

"**The you recived was In Saint Marie"**

"**Yes I know"**

"**What"**

"**Florence find anything on Sally Goodman"**

"**Your ex Sir"**

"**Yes I want to know everywhere she's been everything"**

"**That's a bit creepy Sir"**

"**She has Camille"**

"**On it SIR"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Now the Fun begins Kingsley get everything prepared we have guests coming"**


End file.
